


Can I Have This Dance?

by jojo_saltzman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute Banter, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Romance, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 23:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojo_saltzman/pseuds/jojo_saltzman
Summary: When Penelope sneaks into the kitchen in the middle of the night for some snacks she doesn't expect to find Josie there with her face full of cookies. Fluff.





	Can I Have This Dance?

“_This is pathetic_.” Penelope murmurs under her breath as she walks through the lobby all the way to the kitchen door, grabbing the doorknob in her hand. The clock reads 3:16 am and there she is, sneaking into the kitchen for some night – or rather, morning – snack of the delicious freshly made cookies chilling in the pantry. She thought she’d be alone but when she turns the knob and opened the door, her head tilted to the side as she found the back of her girlfriend at the counter, wolfing down the exact same cookies that she has come for.

“Josie?” Her amused voice cuts through the silence and Josie jumps in surprise then turns around with cookie crumbs all over her mouth. Her eyes are wide like a child caught with her hands in the cookie jar. No pun intented.

“Don’t judge me.” She speaks slowly and Penelope fights the smile that wants to break out on her face. Her girlfriend is adorable. “I got hungry and I just thought my growling stomach would wake up Lizzie.” Josie shrugs then she looks at the tray of cookies. “And I remembered that Hope made like a bunch of cookies….”

Penelope shakes her head fondly and takes a step closer. “I won’t judge you if you won’t.” She watches as Josie’s smile lights up her face until those dimples appear that Penelope loves so much. “I still have like so many questions about that girl but damn, she can make a good cookie. Give me some?”

Josie giggles and grabs a piece before throwing it to Penelope.

“Ah, so freaking good.” Penelope mumbles with her mouth full and Josie agrees.

“Right?”

“We have to trick her into doing more.”

Josie shakes her head with her brows frowned. “You and the tricking. You know you could just ask her and she’ll probably do more.”

Penelope scuffs in disbelief, like that could ever happen. “Yeah, I’m not the one she has a soft spot for.” Penelope smirks as she walks up to Josie, her chin lifting up to look her in the eyes. “Or is it the other way around.”

Josie pauses as she bits her lip, her palm brushing against Penelope’s arms. She regrets admitting her long gone feelings for the tribrid when she was thirteen years old to Penelope because since then her girlfriend never wasted an opportunity to tease her about it. “Penelope…I like you.”

Penelope smirks and her eyes watch Josie’s arm travel up her skin until it grabs a lock of black hair and twist it around her finger. “Well, I hope so otherwise this would be awkward.”

Josie’s mouth falls open as Penelope lunges forward and captures her lips, swallowing Josie’s surprised gaps. Her teeth bits plump lips and Josie moans before Penelope smooths the sting with her tongue. Josie’s arm winds around the smaller witch’s waist and Penelope cups her cheeks, slowing down their kiss into lazy swipes of tongues, exploring each other’s mouth deeply. 

Josie pulls back with her chest heaving heavily and Penelope smirks at the effect she can still have on her girlfriend after over a year. She knows because Josie has the same effect on her too.

“Dance with me.” She whispers against Josie’s lips and blushes when Josie looks at her in surprise. She doesn’t let many people see this side of her, the affectionate side that would do anything to make her girlfriend smile even act like a fool in love.

“There’s no music.” Josie shirks as Penelope puts her hand on her waist and dips her girlfriend low. Their noses almost touch as Penelope murmurs a small spell and suddenly soft music fills the kitchen.

“Well, would you look at that…” Penelope smirks before packing Josie’s lips.

Josie’s smiles so brightly that Penelope’s heart skip a beat. “Would you look at that…”

Penelope pulls them upright again and wiggles her eyebrows as she starts to move her bare feet to the beat, leading Josie into an aimless dance around the kitchen floor at 3 in the morning. Life doesn’t get much better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this prompt in my head that I just had to write, I hope you like it. Please leave a comment.


End file.
